The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus for purification and recycling of waste water, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for substantially concentrating, selectively separating, and removing floating solids material, such as overspray paint, from the surface of an untreated volume of liquid, such as the liquid in a paint spray booth.
The treatment of waste water has been a problem of significant proportions. The particular problem of the accumulation of settled out paint within a spray booth which is used in conjunction with a production line, such as in the automobile industry, is a problem of major difficulty and expense.
Typically, when products are spray painted in a spray booth, the products to be painted are moved by means of a production line in front of a waterfall or wall of water to serve as a backdrop for spray painting. The paint which does not engage and coat the product to be painted strikes the flowing water of the wall of water in the form of overspray and is carried downwardly into a tank of water. In the prior art, the paint overspray would settle out in the spray booth and would require periodic shutting down of the spray booth for removal thereof.
Various techniques have been employed in an attempt to solve the problem of separating the paint overspray from the water, disposing of the paint overspray and returning the water to the spray booth for further use in conjunction with the waterfall. Various filtration techniques have been attempted to be utilized in conjunction therewith, and various means of attempting to float the paint solids have been utilized. Present techniques of achieving flotation of the paint include the use of chemicals, and even self-floating paint solids. The apparatus of the present invention is designed to function in conjunction with these present techniques which do not form a part thereof.
A major difficulty in the prior art techniques has been a lack of efficiency of separation, which has been aggravated by attempts at one-stage separation. These problems had been further aggravated by various turbulent flows within the treatment tank, including vortex effects, which have materially reduced the efficiency of the take off from the spray booth per se.
Accordingly, in view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is an object of the concentrating, separating and removing apparatus of the present invention to materially reduce the difficulty associated with the prior art without the necessity of resorting to complicated, expensive or labor intensive equipment.
It is a further object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is easily retrofittable upon existing systems, or may be easily installed on new systems.
It is a yet further object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may function on a single spray booth, or alternatively as a part of a centralized system.
It is also an object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is essentially maintenance-free, and has no element which is in need of replacement or replenishment.
It is an additional object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide means for vastly improving spray booth operation, such as by providing improved circulation of the surface water flow, rapid and continual removal of contaminants from the spray booth, improved performance of flotation chemicals due to circulation increase, and to improve clarification and decontamination of water provided to the spray booth header pumps, thus reducing spray booth nozzle clogging and overspray conditions in the spray booth.
The improved concentrating, separating, and solids removing apparatus of the present invention will better understood by reference to the following drawing, description of the invention, and claims.